


Methods of Proposing

by Copperstown



Series: Moments in the Life of Family Men and Popstars [2]
Category: McFly
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-09
Updated: 2013-04-09
Packaged: 2017-12-08 01:08:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/755209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Copperstown/pseuds/Copperstown
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Danny proposes to Georgia, he goes all out. When Dougie proposes to Lara, it's not quite as romantic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Methods of Proposing

When Danny proposes to Georgia, he goes all out. He pulls out all the stops, which includes getting Giovanna to take Georgia out shopping for the day (Danny’s treat, even though Georgia protests that), while Danny gets everything ready. He gets the other boys to stand in a corner and sing Bella Notte when Georgia comes home, and he has hundreds of lit candles everywhere, her favorite dinner ready to be made, and a bouquet of her favorite wildflowers waiting for her. He’s well-dressed, the dogs have been bathed, and he takes Georgia’s hand, the one not holding the flowers he gave her, and gets down on one knee and presents her with a gorgeous diamond engagement ring.

Georgia nearly drops the flowers and starts crying, and she manages to squeal out a “Yes!” before she throws herself around his neck. Tom, Harry, and Dougie congratulate them and join them in drinking a celebratory glass of red wine, but they leave when Danny has almost finished dinner, and instead they go home.

Tom tells Giovanna what happened as soon as he’s inside, and Giovanna squeals and coos and gushes over it for several minutes, and she sends Georgia and Danny a text message to congratulate them. Izzy calls Giovanna a little while later, because Harry also told her that Georgia had said yes to Danny as soon as he got home. Lara sends a text message saying that she’s super excited for the wedding, and she can’t wait to see little Georgias and little Dannys running around.

When Dougie proposes to Lara, it’s nothing like the romantic setting Danny had set up for Georgia.

Dougie and Lara are sitting on the floor in front of their TV, eating pizza out of the box as they watch EastEnders. A particularly popular couple have just signed their divorce papers when Dougie turns to Lara and says, “We should get hitched.”

Lara puts down her pizza and turns to look at him.

“Are you proposing right now?” she asks slowly.

“Will you say yes if I am?” Dougie asks, eyebrows raised in anticipation.

“Probably,” Lara shrugs.

“Then yeah, I am proposing,” Dougie says.

“Well then, yes,” Lara says simply.

“Yes?”

“Yes, I’ll marry you.”

“Awesome!” Dougie shouts and pulls Lara in for a kiss.

It’s another week before he takes her down to the jewelry shop and lets her pick out any engagement ring she wants. Tom, Harry, and Danny are all there as well, as are the girls, who’re helping Lara pick out a ring.

“Could you have chosen a less romantic moment to propose?” Harry asks, smirking.

“I don’t think so,” Danny chuckles.

“She seemed fine with it,” Dougie says. Harry shoves his shoulder lightly. Dougie shoves back and looks over at where Lara has apparently found a very good contender, and a decidedly love-sick look crosses his face. Tom can’t help but laugh fondly at that.


End file.
